


The Doctor's Detective

by Romanse



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanse/pseuds/Romanse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carbon Pencil Drawing</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's Detective

**Author's Note:**

> Completed for a zine that, unfortunately, never happened.

I'm finally getting to post this Sherlock drawing that I created nearly one year ago.

Feedback is love. 

**Author's Note:**

> http://romanseartfanfic.com


End file.
